


Cold Waves

by orphan_account



Category: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri and Hippo get to spend time together, something they both have longed for.
Relationships: Hippo/Yuri (Mermaid Melody)
Kudos: 2





	Cold Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes, old OTP.
> 
> Seriously though, I absolutely love Hippo/Yuri, I think they’re very cute, and they made my childhood self enjoy Mermaid Melody a lot more.

Her hair cascaded over her shoulder in gentle waves, the light lime green colour could be seen before him, a shining light under the moonlight's gentle guidance. The waves outside could be heard clearly, they drowned out Hippo’s quickly beating heart.

Hippo found Yuri’s hands easily, intertwining their fingers, breathing out a happy sigh. 

The shed they had hidden in was dusty and dark, the shadows creeping up around them with ill intent inside, stretching their twisted forms around. But Hippo didn’t care, his green eyes weren’t full of dark, but a pure light as he looked over at Yuri’s blushing face, her eyes half closed and directed at their hands. She squeezed. 

“I’m glad I could see you again.” Yuri mumbled, her soft tone carrying through the heavy, salty air. Blinking in surprise, Hippo shuffled closer. Being this unsure wasn’t a fun thing, but the closer he could be, the quicker his heartbeats became, thundering in his chest as he held out a shaking hand.

Yuri jolted in shock when she felt Hippo’s slender fingers run through her hair, combing them gently into place.

He took a single finger close to her head, brushing it out of face back behind her ear, letting her feel the warmth of his hand. It wasn’t something she was used to, this closeness, this unwavering tenseness as she leaned into his warmth, heart thudding in her ears when she closed her eyes, enjoying his touch for the first time under a few very long months, revelling in the soft, shy looks he gave her, savouring every second, knowing all too well this could be their last time together.

When they let their hands fall apart Yuri couldn’t help the ache inside, and she watched Hippo wave, walking up to the path that led back to his home. A warm home, a home where everything was light and cozy, fluffy and loving.

When she felt the seawater graze her toes, she shivered. The water was cold. Cold, harsh and dark, it brought a flurry of feelings that pushed out the fluffy ones she had had boiling inside her previously, and when she got engulfed by the waves the warmth was slapped away, torn off her body as she dove deeper down, back to her _‘home’._


End file.
